yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Crank-a-kai
The is an ancient machine that appears at the base of the Great Tree located behind the Wildwood Shrine. Instead of the normal prizes, the capsules within the Crank-a-kai contain various imprisoned Yo-kai as well as other random items. History The Yo-kai trapped inside the Crank-a-kai were sealed within over two-hundred years ago by a priest. It was also said that an innocent Yo-kai was imprisoned along with them. It remained behind a series of physical barriers behind the Wildwood Shrine. In the present day, Nate/Katie is searching for bugs for their summer collection and come across a gate that mysteriously disappears after the player searches a tree for bugs. Now unobstructed, the player moves on and find the Crank-a-kai. They capitulate to the machine after it vocally demands they insert a coin and wind up freeing Whisper, who gives them the Yo-kai Watch as thanks. In the anime, Nate instead ignores the barriers blocking the Crank-a-kai in search of a rare bug and finds the machine. Like in the games, Nate inserts a coin following the instructions of the voice, and frees Whisper. Unlike the games, Nate doesn't receive the Yo-kai Watch until later on, and he demanded from Whisper reimbursement for using his money. Beyond that, the Crank-a-kai is never seen again. In the Yo-kai Watch 2 games, there are multiple Crank-a-kai within the games. The number of draws the player is allowed varies from day to day. There are also different contents in the Crank-a-kai depending on whether the player is in the present day or the past. Function The Crank-a-kai is a prison which holds Yo-kai within it, and the player can free them with Crank-a-kai Coins. In the game, the Player can revisit the Crank-a-kai (up to three times per day in the first game) and operate it with special coins, the 8 most common of which come in one color for each Yo-kai tribe, as well as other, more elusive coin types, as well as 10 of the Nintendo 3DS' Play Coins. When inserted and cranked, the Player can then get a variety of items and Yo-kai from the Crank-a-kai. The freed Yo-kai are generally amicable and happy once freed, automatically giving over their Yo-kai Medals in return for freeing them. The capsules the Crank-a-kai give out vary in color, which can be served as a hint to players as to what is sealed inside. :Grayish-white: These capsules always provide Items, most of which are common. :Violet: Violet capsules vary between common Yo-kai and uncommon to rare Items. :Red: Red capsules vary between uncommon Yo-kai and rare Items. :Gold: Solid gold capsules always give out Rare Yo-kai. Rare is it that these capsules can give the Rank S Rare Yo-kai, though that can only happen when using tribe-specific Coins. :Black: Black-hued capsules always give out the Rank S Crank-a-kai-exclusive Rare Yo-kai needed to unseal Gilgaros and Yamatan. It must be stressed out that what the player will get from the Crank-a-kai via Coins''' is predetermined when that Coin is obtained', and thus, one ''cannot ''just simply reset and try again if they find their results lacking, though one can still mess with the 3DS' Date settings to gain additional draws. Crank-a-kai Coins are found by opening boxes, randomly searching certain spots in the overworld, completing requests, getting them through Bonus Scenes in the first two games, and through special QR Codes or Passwords, the latter of which being able to be redeemed in the Lambert Post Office. The Yo-kai Medal toys (aside from the Gemnyans in the first game and the Fruitnyans in the second) have a QR code on the back, which offer a tribe-specific coin when scanned by using the Piggleston Bank in-game. Obtainable Yo-kai There are some Rare Yo-kai can only be obtained with the Crank-a-kai, 8 of which are Rank S Yo-kai of their respective tribes, and are necessary to free the Legendary Yo-kai of the Tough tribe, Gilgaros. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2, there are 8 more Rank S Rare Yo-kai, with being Classic Yo-kai, that are also only obtainable through the Crank-a-kai in the past, and are necessary to free the Legendary Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe, Slurpent. Tribe-specific Coins are Crank-a-kai coins that are tied to the Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. In the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, these coins merely have a high chance of winning Brave Yo-kai, instead of solely consisting of Brave Yo-kai. - YW2 (Present)= *Rank E win: Hissfit *Rank D win: Mochismo or Helmsman *Rank C win: Benkei or Cutta-nah-nah *Rank B win: Sushiyama or Quaken *Rank A win: Siro or Lie-in Heart *Rank S win: Cruncha - YW2 (Past)= *Rank E win: Lie-in *Rank D win: Minochi or Tublappa *Rank C win: Chansin or Mudmunch *Rank B win: B3-NK1 or Tanbo *Rank A win: Reuknight or Zerberker *Rank S win: Devourer - YWB= *Rank E win: Brushido or Lie-in *Rank D win: Mochismo *Rank C win: Blazion or Chansin *Rank B win: B3-NK1 or Beetler *Rank A win: None *Rank S win: Illuminoct or Cruncha - Wibble Wobble= Brave Yo-kai *Rank E win: Pandle or Lie-in *Rank D win: Mochismo, Minochi, Slicenrice or Tublappa *Rank C win: Blazion *Rank B win: Beetler *Rank A win: Siro *Rank S win: Snartle - Sangokushi= *Rank E win: Okomusha Cho Ryo *Rank D win: Yakimochi Gan Ryo or Onigirizamurai Jo Ko *Rank C win: Dorotabo So Ko or Benkei Ten I *Rank B win: Sakigakenosuke Kin Sen *Rank A win: None *Rank S win: Inochitori Jo Sho or Yomi Gensui So Jin - YW3 (Japan)= *Rank E win: Brushido or Makura-gaeshi *Rank D win: Slumberhog or Isshun Boy *Rank C win: Benkei or Mudmunch *Rank B win: Beetler *Rank A win: Kapunki *Rank S win: Cruncha - YW3 (America)= *Rank E win: Pandle or Achar *Rank D win: Damajor or Gachin-kozo *Rank C win: Nikuyaki or Blazion *Rank B win: Quaken *Rank A win: Siro *Rank S win: Kotaro }} - Yellow Coins= are Crank-a-kai coins that are tied to the Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. In the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, these coins merely have a high chance of winning Mysterious Yo-kai, instead of solely consisting of Mysterious Yo-kai. - YW2 (Present)= *Rank E win: D'wanna *Rank D win: Lafalotta or Duchoo *Rank C win: Illoo or Q'wit *Rank B win: Infour or Houzzat *Rank A win: Signiton, Mircle, or Casanono *Rank S win: Frostail - YW2 (Past)= *Rank E win: Pittapat *Rank D win: Signibble or Smogling *Rank C win: Elloo or Blips *Rank B win: Espy or Alloo *Rank A win: Smogmella *Rank S win: Kingmera - YWB= *Rank E win: None *Rank D win: Lafalotta, Duchoo, or Signibble *Rank C win: Espy or Blips *Rank B win: Verygoodsir or Alloo *Rank A win: None *Rank S win: Frostail or Kingmera - Wibble Wobble= Mysterious Yo-kai *Rank E win: Wazzat or Dummkap *Rank D win: Tattletell or Signibble *Rank C win: Skranny, Illoo or Elloo *Rank B win: Alloo *Rank A win: Mircle *Rank S win: Statiking - Sangokushi= *Rank E win: Sakasakkasa O Rui *Rank D win: Noppera-bo Ko Chu or Motemoten Kaku Ka *Rank C win: Mosen Osho So Shoku *Rank B win: Yotsume Cho Sho or Horoshi Tei Iku *Rank A win: None *Rank S win: Homura Tengu Ba Shoku or Fumazaru Ba Cho - YW3 (Japan)= *Rank E win: Nandenaan or Wazzat *Rank D win: So-Sorree or Faysoff *Rank C win: Elloo or Blips *Rank B win: Kamikakushi *Rank A win: Casanono *Rank S win: Frostail or Flengu - YW3 (America)= *Rank E win: Packer or Soramimizuku *Rank D win: Marunugget or Pintocorn *Rank C win: Apelican or Failian *Rank B win: Himajin *Rank A win: Mircle *Rank S win: Snow Rabby or Karura }} - Orange Coins= are Crank-a-kai coins that are tied to the Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. In the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, these coins merely have a high chance of winning Tough Yo-kai, instead of solely consisting of Tough Yo-kai. - YW2 (Present)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW2 (Past)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: Uber Geeko - YWB= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Wibble Wobble= Tough Yo-kai *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Sangokushi= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW3 (Japan)= *Rank E win: Terrorpotta *Rank D win: Sumodon *Rank C win: Mad Mountain or Okurairi *Rank B win: *Rank A win: Walldin *Rank S win: - YW3 (America)= *Rank E win: Amanjiru or Myccar *Rank D win: Maunten or Oburger *Rank C win: Sing Kong or Kameppa *Rank B win: Goruma *Rank A win: Steaking *Rank S win: El Shakrero }} - Pink Coins= are Crank-a-kai coins that are tied to the Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, these coins merely have a high chance of winning Charming Yo-kai, instead of solely consisting of Charming Yo-kai. - YW2 (Present)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW2 (Past)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: Tigappa - YWB= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Wibble Wobble= Charming Yo-kai *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Sangokushi= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW3 (Japan)= *Rank E win: Leggly or Dazzabel *Rank D win: Jumbelina or Panja Pupil *Rank C win: Shmoopie or Drizzelda *Rank B win: Frostina *Rank A win: Kamaitachi *Rank S win: Damona - YW3 (America)= *Rank E win: Unbelievabou *Rank D win: Demonade, Kanpe-chan, or Wakarunner *Rank C win: Nanskunk or Nekidspeed *Rank B win: Skelebella *Rank A win: Pookivil *Rank S win: Gekikara Boy }} - Green Coins= are Crank-a-kai coins that are tied to the Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. In the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, these coins merely have a high chance of winning Heartful Yo-kai, instead of solely consisting of Heartful Yo-kai. - YW2 (Present)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW2 (Past)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: Unikirin - YWB= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Wibble Wobble= Heartful Yo-kai *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Sangokushi= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW3 (Japan)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: Happycane *Rank C win: Happierre or Chippa *Rank B win: *Rank A win: Itareri-tsukuseri *Rank S win: Auntie Heart - YW3 (America)= *Rank E win: Furozukin *Rank D win: Ashitagirl or Afro 13 *Rank C win: EthanIttele *Rank B win: Hamigaki-fujin *Rank A win: Papa Bolt *Rank S win: Kung Fu Mach }} - Blue Coins= are Crank-a-kai coins that are tied to the Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. In the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, these coins merely have a high chance of winning Shady Yo-kai, instead of solely consisting of Shady Yo-kai. - YW2 (Present)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW2 (Past)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: Eyellure - YWB= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Wibble Wobble= Shady Yo-kai *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Sangokushi= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW3 (Japan)= *Rank E win: Leadoni or Chirakashikerai *Rank D win: Suspicioni or Grumpus Khan *Rank C win: Count Zapaway or K'mon-K'mon *Rank B win: Snobetty *Rank A win: Abodabat *Rank S win: Count Cavity - YW3 (America)= *Rank E win: Dimmy *Rank D win: Geekun or Karikari Bacon *Rank C win: Inchicken or Jikoken-o *Rank B win: Kapper *Rank A win: Scritchy *Rank S win: Dr. Kagemura }} - Purple Coins= are Crank-a-kai coins that are tied to the Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. In the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, these coins merely have a high chance of winning Eerie Yo-kai, instead of solely consisting of Eerie Yo-kai. - YW2 (Present)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW2 (Past)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: Arachnia - YWB= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Wibble Wobble= Eerie Yo-kai *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Sangokushi= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW3 (Japan)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: Danke Sand *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: Lamedian *Rank S win: Eterna - YW3 (America)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: Nosirs or Kibandoll *Rank C win: Tenparunba *Rank B win: *Rank A win: Skreek, Eyesoar or Otoroshi *Rank S win: Phantom }} - Light Blue Coins= are Crank-a-kai coins that are tied to the Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. In the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, these coins merely have a high chance of winning Slippery Yo-kai, instead of solely consisting of Slippery Yo-kai. - YW2 (Present)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW2 (Past)= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: Mermother - YWB= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Wibble Wobble= Slippery Yo-kai *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - Sangokushi= *Rank E win: *Rank D win: *Rank C win: *Rank B win: *Rank A win: *Rank S win: - YW3 (Japan)= *Rank E win: Bungee Kyusu or Cricky *Rank D win: Heheheel *Rank C win: Lady Longnek *Rank B win: *Rank A win: Slitheref *Rank S win: Shadow Venoct - YW3 (America)= *Rank E win: Dasocks *Rank D win: Nammonite or Ottamagator *Rank C win: Babblong *Rank B win: Draaagin *Rank A win: Oreryu *Rank S win: Dodzilla }} }} Other Coins ;Jewel-nyan Coins :These special event coins give out Jewel Bells to summon their respective Jewel-nyans in the over-world. They can only be obtained by scanning the QR Codes of their Yo-kai Medals at Piggleston Bank. ::If someone has managed to acquire more than one Jewel-nyan Coin-bearing Code of the same variety, they would work, but the won items from the used Coins would be discarded, as they are placed in the Key Items in the player's Inventory, and thusly prevents multiples. *Sapphire Coin: Sapphire Bell *Emerald Coin: Emerald Bell *Ruby Coin: Ruby Bell *Topaz Coin: Topaz Bell *Diamond Coin: Diamond Bell ;Excitement Coins :Yo-kai Watch *Rank D Win: Jibanyan *Rank C Win: Daiz *Rank B Win: Skelebella or Confuze *Rank A Win: Negasus, Neighfarious, or Nul ;One-Star Coins :Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble *Rank D Win: Enefly *Rank C Win: Elloo ;Five-Star Coins :Yo-kai Watch (video game) *Rank B Win: Sushiyama, Pinkipoo, or Frostina *Rank A Win: Sheen *Rank S Win: Cruncha, Frostail, Goldenyan, Damona, Auntie Heart, Count Cavity, Eterna, Shadow Venoct ;Special Coins :Yo-kai Watch (video game) *Rank D Win: Signibble or Hidabat *Rank C Win: Chansin, Chummer, or Shmoopie *Rank B Win: Rhinoggin, Sushiyama, Frostina, or Espy *Rank S Win: Cruncha, Frostail, Goldenyan, Damona, Auntie Heart, Count Cavity, Eterna, or Shadow Venoct ;3DS Play Coins :NOTE: It uses 10 Coins and they are permanently used no matter if someone soft resets. Also, these coins are far more likely to reward someone Items. *Robonyan *Pookivil *Sir Berus *Tunatic Coins exclusive to Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble ;Raw Easter Coin *Rank D Win: Mynimo Freedom Quotes Once freed, the Yo-kai will express some words in gratitude with a few saying so in their own ways, before the player automatically befriends them. - Mysterious tribe= Snotsolong.PNG|"If you cad sdop by dose frub ruddig, I'd be so habby." Denpaku-kozoYW1-007.png|"I'm OUT! I'm all charged up and ready to be friends with you!" Mosenosho.png|"I thought I'd never escape that wretched capsule. Take me with you!" Casanono.png|"I didn't think anyone would ever get my capsule. Thanks!" Denjin YW1-013.png|"You've got some great vibes comin' off you! Let's be buds!" Horoshi.png|"Young one! I seem to have wandered my way into a capsule. You saved me!" YW9-005.png|"I foresaw you getting me out. In fact, I've been waiting for you." YW9-008.png|"YOU freed me? Well I guess we'd better be friends, then." - Tough tribe= Murikabe YW2-011.png|"We're going to be friends! There is no way you can say 'no way'!" Shirokabe.png|"As a way of saying thanks, I shall always protect you!" Kuroganesenbon.png|"We're gonna be friends, right? I won't let you go if you say no." Fuji-no-yama YW4-012.png|"I was training in there! But we can train out here together!" Gokudo.png|"Ugh. Can't handle bein' on lockdown. Me an' you are a crew now." Aniki YW2-012.png|"Thanks, bro. Wanna be buds?" Musha Kabuto YW4-013.png|"Thank you for what you have done. I'll repay you in friendship!" Robonyan YW1-023.png|"*whirrr* ...WE...ARE...FRIENDS." Gorunyan YW1-024.png|"CONFIRMING FREEDOM... FREEDOM CONFIRMED. WE ARE NOW FRIENDS." - Charming tribe= Honebijin.png|"You have some lovely bones! May I examine them more closely?" Kagemaru YW1-029.png|"Only one of honor could free me. Shall we be friends?" Higurashimaru.png|"Drawn to me by my incredible voice? I can't blame you." Samugari YW6-014.png|"You s-s-saved m-m-me. It was c-c-cold in there..." Jibanyan.PNG|"Thanks for letting meowt! Nyaow we can be friends!" Namigappa.png|"Totally stoked to be out, dude. So... you surf?" Komajiro YW2-017.png|"I was looking for Komasan, but I found you! Wanna be friends?" Kyuntaro YW4-017.png|"I'm free! Let's be friends!" Zukyukyunta YW4-019.png|"Pinkipoo! You freed me! I'm yours!" YW3-013.png|"You're so strong, getting me out of that capsule. Thank you!" YW3-014.png|"Think you can release me and walk away? NO. Be my friend!" - Heartful tribe= Himojii YW1-034.png|"I was so hungry in there. Is this the part where we get some food together?" Kuiijii YW1-038.png|"I'm out! I'll eat everything! YOU look rather tasty..." YW9-017.png|"Nice to meet you! Whoops! I think you dropped a coin there..." Honoboono YW1-037.png|"Hey, hey! You 'ave freed me? Merci, mon petit chou." Zoromedaimyojin.jpg|"I'm free! We should combine our luck and stick together." Kokoro Oba.jpg|"You let me out? Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Kisses from your new auntie." - Shady tribe= Ekohiiki YW2-029.png|"You got me out! If I were your teacher, you'd be teacher's pet!" Negativoon YW1-042.png|"I'd figured I'd be trapped in there forever. Let's be friendzzzz. OK?" Kayukayu YW2-031.png|"Huh. I'm out, and you're not itchy. Guess that means we are pals!" Kaimu.png|"Someone finally found me and freed me? Is it possible that we're...friends?" Hikikomori YW1-044.png|"Wasn't stuck. Just hiding. Friends?" Amanojaku.png|"Are you SURE I'll join you? And you seem to want to be friends. But...I dunno." Negasus.png|"Don't even ask how I got stuck in that capsule. I'm just glad I'm out." Neighfarious.png|"You busted me out! We are gonna get into so much trouble together!" Mushiba Hakushaku YW7-030.png|"You can be my friend or you can get a cavity. Your choice." - Eerie tribe= Yokodori YW7-031.png|"I wanna steal your kindness, but I just can't! Take me with you?" Jinmenken YW1-048.png|"Can't keep ME locked up! Thanks for breakin' me out." Kaoberus.png|"We're two for the price of one! Quite a bargain, eh?" Sanzunoinu.png|"You're not scared of us? Hey, you're all right kid." Otsubone-sama.png|"Hmph. Took you long enough to get me out. This means we're friends." Hekokijin YW1-054.png|"*pfft* Toots and an airtight capsule? Not a good combo! *pbbt*" YW13-006.png|"Ah, youth. The key to freedom. Take me with you, won't you?" YW13-009.png|"I have several lifetimes' worth of wisdom! Take me along, won't you?" - Slippery tribe= Warautsubo YW2-038.png|"Ha ha ha! You broke me out, and now you're cracking me up!" Kiraigyo.jpg|"I don't really care for people, but I think I could learn to like you." Rageon.png|"You, me, my lifelong grudge against you for no good reason... Friends?" Tunatic.png|"Ha ha ha! You must be nuts to let me out! We should totally be friends!" Daiz.png|"Huh? Am I out? Did you do this? Wait... What's my name?" Confuze.png|"Am I out? Are we friends? What were we talking about?" Michikusame YW4-036.png|"Free at last! Wanna be...chums?" Sunesuneeku YW3-027.png|"Fate brought us together, so I will remain at your side." Mamushigyoji.png|"Such dignity! Such wisdom! We simply must be friends." Kage Orochi YW4-038.png|"I am one with the shadows, but being stuck in that capsule was too much." }} Trivia * As a Gashapon machine, the Crank-a-kai, as well as any of its variations, fall under the jurisdiction of Gutsy Bones. * In Japan, several sets of Yo-kai Medals were released in actual Gashapon machines, emulating the Crank-a-kai. Category:Items Category:Game mechanics Category:Locations